Beautiful Disaster
by ShakeMySpeare
Summary: Quinn was content with her secret "friends with benefits" relationship with Rachel. No talking, no complications, no strings attached and absolutely, no feelings whatsoever. Easy, right? Except, nothing in life was ever easy for Quinn Fabray. So when Quinn notices Rachel slowly begins to fade away, Quinn fights desperately to keep her.
1. Prologue

AN: I originally wrote this with a different couple in mind but I decided against them and made it Faberry instead. It felt more fitting.

All mistakes are mine. I don't own Glee. All that good stuff.

Quinn was content with her secret "friends with benefits" relationship with Rachel. No talking, no complications, no strings attached and absolutely, no feelings whatsoever. Easy, right? Except, nothing in life was ever easy for Quinn Fabray. So when Quinn notices Rachel slowly begins to fade away, Quinn fights desperately to keep her.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster.**

_**Prologue**_

The roaring laughter of children surrounds me. I can't help but smile as I glance around at all animated flashing lights. I visit this special place every now and then. It's the only place where I feel like the weight of world is lifted from my shoulders, even if it's just for a few hours.

It's also the only place where I can forget about all my problems, my fears, and more importantly, my heart.

I guess you can say that this place is my getaway.

As I make my way towards the spinning, oversized teacups, my heart begins to pace a little. I always get a bit nervous before this ride. It makes me sick every time, but for some odd reason, it's my absolute favorite. I give the attendant my ticket once I reach the rusty black metal gate. She smiles at me softly as she unlocks the tarnished gate.

I faintly whisper a "thank you" as I walk towards the elevated platform. I stop for a second and inhale deeply.

_I can do this._

I take the big step up the platform and make my way towards the bright red teacup in the middle. I open the tiny sized door and slip right in. Within seconds the roar of the machine bought the ride to life. A million thoughts begin to rush through my head as my heart begins to race. My frail hands reach for the wheel that makes the cup spin.

_I love her. I love her so fucking much._

A burst of adrenaline excites my body as the ride starts to pick up speed. Using both of my hands, I start to turn the wheel with all my might. My teacup begins to spin round and round and round, faster with every turn. I can feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I continue to turn the wheel faster and faster, even though my body is telling to stop.

I can't get the image of her fucking that asshole out of my head.

Anger creeps through my body, fueling my movements. I keep turning and turning the wheel until I finally reach my exhaustion point.

My hands give away and they fall to my sides, lifeless.

My teacup starts to slow down.

Hot tears begin to fall from my eyes, wetting my torn skirt.

With one swift movement, I wipe the burning tears from my cheeks. I don't know why, but I can't help it. I can't stop myself from crying.

My lonesome teacup slowly comes to a stop as all the other people-filled teacups continue to spin with excitement. My heart starts beating faster, much faster than what my tiny body can handle. I gasp for air as tears continue to run down my cheeks.

I feel lost .. so lonely.

I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to deal with all of this anymore. It hurts. She hurts me so much.

I pull my legs toward my body, curling up like a ball. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration, pulling on it tightly every so often, as I cry harder. My cries drown out all the cheerful laughter that surrounds me.

I can't hear anything but my own heart rapidly pounding.

"Rachel, where are you?"

My vision begins to blur.

"Rachel!"

_Am I hearing things? Is someone calling for me? It can't be._

I reach for the side of the teacup tightly, grasping for air. My exhausted body wants to shut down now.

"RACHEL!"

I heard it this time, loud and clear. I turn slowly towards the direction of the voice. The bright, blurry lights start to hurt my eyes.

In the distance I can spot an all too familiar face.

I try my hardest to focus my eyes on her. Her mascara tears stained her beautiful, angelic face.

"I love you, Rachel. Please don't leave me" she begs.

I smile to myself as I hear those words. My bruised, aching body can finally get its rest.

"I love you too … Quinn."

* * *

As you can see, the prologue is rather short. The first real chapter will be posted tomorrow. Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: I Want You

AN: Thank you for the interest and follows. You guys are awesome.

Mistakes are mine, Glee however, is not. All that good stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Want You**

My body sways with the beat of the music as I glance around at the crowded room. I don't know half of the people here, but I'm a bit too intoxicated to really care. I lift the bottle of vodka to my lips and lazily take a sip. I close my eyes tightly, fighting the strong, bitter taste of the alcohol as it burns my throat. I quickly shake off the burning sensation and open my eyes. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust back to the chaos that surrounds me.

I smile to myself. She's here.

I spot her at the corner of my eyes. Her hazel orbs are fixed on me.

My body continues to sway as the tempo of the music begins to slow down. The dancing crowd that surrounds me begins to couple off.

My lonesome dance loses its momentum.

I take another quick sip and once more I close my eyes to shake off the strong, burning sensation. The bitter taste of the alcohol gradually tasting more and more like water.

I slowly flutter my eyes open.

My vision instantly sharpens as I notice her head towards me, mischievous grin in place. Her fixed gaze intimidates me a little.

My swaying body slows to a stop as she comes to a swift halt in front of me.

She takes the cold bottle from my hand. Her pale fingers faintly grazes against mine, sending an electrifying chill down my spin.

She knows exactly what she's doing.

Her beautiful hazel eyes remain fixed on my ordinary brown ones, almost daring me to move. She lifts the bottle to her soft, delicate lips and hungrily chugs down its content, finishing the bottle.

A slight frown appears on my face. _She finished my last bottle._

She grabs me by the hand, leading me away from the dancing crowd. I reluctantly follow in her wake.

Once we parted our way with the sweat drenched crowd, she leads me to a secluded corner of the room.

I shake off her grip. "What was that for?" I shout in an attempt to compete with the thunderous bass of the music.

She leans in closer. My heart begins to race again. I close my eyes and inhale deeply.

She has a peculiar sweet smell to her, unlike anything I've smelt before.

"I don't like watching all those guys grind all up against you like that," she states sternly.

I nod my head slightly and can't help but smile.

As I take a step closer, filling in the small gap that separates us, I notice her body stiffen. I lean in close. She closes her eyes and inhales.

"Do they make you jealous?"

I feel her body shiver as the words escape my lips. I already know the answer.

Her breathing staggers a bit but she remains quiet. I teasingly reach up to her exposed collarbone, tracing it. She shivers again. I can't help but smile as I rest my head gently against hers.

She shakes her head lightly, breaking away from my touch.

"No," she breathes. "They don't .."

Before I knew it, there is a gap in between her and I again. I feel a sudden sharp pain in my chest. I awkwardly retract my hand.

"Oh .. right" I whisper. I try my best to not let my disappoint show.

"So why would it bother you then?"

She bites her lower lip nervously, her eyes avoiding my gaze. "I .. don't know why .."

_How typical._

A tired sigh leaves me.

**_She will never want you._**

I let out a nervous laugh. "So dance with me then" I urge, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know I don't dance, Berry", she mirrors my nervous laugh.

I nudge her playfully. "Sure, you do." I reach for her hand, pulling her forward. "Come on! Dance with me."

"I said no, Rupaul!," she shakes off my hand and I feel that sharp pain in my chest again.

**_Rejection._**

I retract my hand once more.

I can feel the anger creep in. She doesn't like seeing me dance with other guys but yet she can never give me a reason why. She has no right. No feelings, remember?

"If you don't want to dance with me, then I'm sure someone else will." I quickly turn around and leave.

I'm too drunk for this right now.

_I need to get out of here._

As I make my way toward the sweat drenched crowd, I stop midway and hesitate for a second, unsure of whether I should join them or cowardly make my way back towards her. I glance back at her. My eyes search for any glimpse of … I don't know, of anything really. I want her to chase after me, and admit that she is jealous. I want her to show me that she cares, show me that I mean something to her. Show me something, anything. But of course, she doesn't. She doesn't chase after me.

**_Rejection._**

_You'd think I'd be used to that by now._

A tall, green eyed boy staggers his way in front of me, breaking me of my thoughts.

He greets me with a bright smile before offering me his hand.

"Do you want to dance?"

For a brief moment I lose myself in his eyes. His green orbs shines with hope.

**_She doesn't want you._**

I glance back in her direction only to catch her glaring in my direction.

**_She'll never want you._**

_If she doesn't want to dance with me, someone else will._

I reach over to accept his offer.

He takes my hand and eagerly leads me into the crowd. We push past a few drunk dancers, finally settling on an open space somewhere in the middle of the floor. The bass of the music pulses through my body and I begin to sway.

He presses his body against my back and we start to dance. I rest my head on his broad shoulder.

He whispers something to me but his words got lost in the music.

I close my eyes, taking in his scent. He smells nothing like her. His scent is of fresh linen with a hint of alcohol. I can feel his hot breath as his lips lightly brush up against my cheek.

Suddenly I feel a warm hand grasp my own, pulling me away from his loose grip. My eyes flutter open. Her hazel eyes are glaring at me again. They're always glaring.

_Fuck._

Her eyes quickly dart over to him with fury.

"I'll take it from here, thanks." She quickly flashes him a fake smile.

He looks at her in utter confusion.

I mouth out the words "I'm sorry" as she drags me away from the dancing crowd once more.

From the look in her eyes, I know better than to defy her. She frees me from the dancing chaos and I let out an audible sigh.

She's probably going to take me home now before I get into more trouble. I expect her to lead me to the door but instead she leads me towards the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

She ignores my question and continues her way up the stairs, into the nearest empty room.

I feel the sharp stab of the door handle as she hastily pushes me up against the door. I stand there motionless, taken back by the force. A quizzical look appears on my face.

She takes a step closer and my heart begins to race, my breathing quickens. I hate that she's able to do that to me.

"What the fuck was that for, Quinn?" I manage to whisper.

She grins devilishly before reaching up to touch my face.

You're pathetic.

Her fingers brush my lips lightly. A sudden chill runs down my spine.

She taunts me.

"I want you," she rasps.

**_Lies._**

_Fuck. I hate it when she plays these mind games._

"What?" I question in disbelief, "here?"

Before I knew it her lips crashes on to mine. I can still taste the bitterness of the vodka on her lips. Her urgent kiss deepens as she bites down on my lower lip softly. I let out a suppressed moan.

She skillfully uses her tongue to massage my lower lip.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"I want you.. now."

**_Lies._**

She tugs at the hem of my shirt in desperation. My body stiffens.

She bites down on her lower lip nervously, suddenly unsure of herself.

_Hope._

And just like that, I foolishly fall back into the temporary comfort of her arms.

"You're such a little brat. You know that?" I pull her back in for another kiss.

"I know,' she smugly grins.

I can't help but smile. She's so full of it.

_No feelings, right?_

"Just shut up and kiss me, you brat."

_Right._

* * *

__Feedback is always appreciated. Let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
